


Just Dinner and a Movie

by miya_sugar_star, yusahana6323



Series: ●● C O L O R S ○○ [5]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - University, Crack, Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Professor!Reita, Romance, Smut, Student!Aoi, Student!Ruki, Student!Uruha, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miya_sugar_star/pseuds/miya_sugar_star, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusahana6323/pseuds/yusahana6323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Might not go as planned....or at least, Uruha's plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Author Miya: Hello, everyone, we're updating COLORS series after a long time lol Special thanks to Hana/yusahana6323 for beta proofing this story (I still feel bad for pressuring her to do it ;_;) Gifting this fic to inkstrain because the original ideas were discussed between me and her for our Affrettando fic, with the prompt Teacher/Student - but me and Hana altered several things for Just Dinner and a Movie- and for role playing with me before. Nonetheless, I hope inkstrain will love this Reituha piece, since Reituha is also her OTP as mine and yusahana's :) 
> 
> First time role playing as this 'kind' of Uruha, I enjoyed and cried at the same time all the while. Hopefully, you guys will enjoy reading this new Reituha story :)
> 
> Theme: Gold (xD)

 

"Well done, everyone. You're dismissed," Reita Suzuki called as the bell rang, signalling the end of the test period. He couldn't help but smile a bit as he watched the flurry of activity. It had been a good class, good active students... but that was to be expected from fourth years. They were his favourite because they were motivated and he didn't have to push them. He would truly miss a class that had been as involved as this one had been. Well, that was one of the reasons he'd miss these students, anyway.  "Good luck on any other finals you may have!"

 

He said it to his students, but his eyes were following just one of them. The blonde professor shifted his glasses on his nose as he watched the fourth-year student taking his time putting his things into his bag, and his stomach clenched. Was it alright to do what he was going to do? Of course it was, he reasoned with himself for the hundredth time. He turned to erase the whiteboard, continually looking back over his shoulder and blowing stray locks of gold hair out of his eyes. When he saw the student stand, he added, "Takashima, I want you to stay after," before he finished what he was doing, trying to keep his hands steady.

 

The said student, Uruha, as addressed by his colleagues, stilled from where he was standing, hand clutching the straps of his bag. He shot a confused glance to his friends who were waiting for him and quickly mouthed, "You guys go ahead, the party is still on." Oh, what was it this time? His hands weren’t stained from the use of paints earlier this morning, right? He had made sure he had scrubbed everything off. So there was no way the professor could’ve detected it to point it out (again, had done it before)? Or was it because of his notes that were filled with random colorful doodles? 

 

“Okay, uh…” He awkwardly sat back down on his still-warm seat, one delicate hand tucking a handful of shoulder length honey blonde hair behind his ringed ear. “Is there anything you’d like to talk about with me?” He could tell he himself sound a bit impatient, already settling his chin in his hand as he puffed out his cheeks, making his pouty lips stand out. “Sensei?”

 

"Yeah." Reita finished erasing the board and turned to watch the last students disappear out the door, leaving him and Uruha alone. He turned his gaze to the art student, who looked nervous yet impatient, his honey-blonde hair falling lightly around his shoulders and wide chocolate eyes staring. The words Reita had come up with to say disappeared. Did Uruha know how beautiful he looked? The blonde swore his student didn’t know.

 

"I... uh..." He fumbled for words. "I really... well... how did you like the class...?" And he internally cursed. What the hell kind of question was that? But it was out, and it was hanging in the air now, and he didn't know how to recover it.

 

 _Seriously?_ Uruha stared frozen with a gaping mouth, too surprised to even reply before a frown etched its way between his perfectly trimmed eyebrows, not feeling amused at all as he was _wasting_ a few minutes of his life already.

 

“It was great,” he was already taking his phone out of his bag that had settled on his lap, writing a text to his group of friends and darting glances at it and at the blonde Professor. “You taught well, and in doing so you entertained us with your enthusiasm, your charisma...”

 

Ruha (Fri, 16:09 p.m.) >> Party Squad B|

OMG T________T SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE! asdfghjk

 

Ruki (Fri, 16:09 p.m.) >> Party Squad B|

Why? What’s happening in there?? O___O

 

Ruha (Fri, 16:10 p.m.) >> Party Squad B|

;________; Idk he only asked me about the class D: Like WTH >_>

 

Uruha brought his gaze back up at Reita from more of the upcoming replies from other members that began flooding his phone screen, the device buzzing constantly, lips a full tight smile as he fluttered his eyes, chest rising and falling slightly.

 

“Anything else? Because,” he flicked his wrist to take a look at his watch, growing more impatient as the needle moved with each second. “I’ve something else to do.” He stood up from his seat, face already written a sour expression. “Thank you for all the teachings.”

 

"I..." _Shit_. He was leaving. Reita, not wanting to lose his chance, grabbed Uruha's arm firmly. "Wait. That's not... it's not what I wanted to ask." Dammit. Why was it so difficult to just say? Reita had never been good at this, but he had hoped that being a professor in this situation would help. "I wanted to..." Dammit, what did he have to do? He took a deep breath and said, "Maybe we could go for a coffee? Or... well... are you busy now? I'd..." Shit, shit, _fuck_! It was coming out all wrong. He felt flustered. "Would you go to coffee with me maybe?"

 

Uruha had already widened his eyes at where Reita’s hand connected with his arm, feeling his blood run cold instantly at how tight the grip was like. Taking a few deep steady breaths, Uruha struggled to sound as polite as humanly possible.

 

“Well, I am heading to the café…” Uruha clutched the phone in his hand. “So…”

 

Was he being turned down? Reita felt cold. He guessed there was no reason to be surprised. He was old in Uruha's eyes, surely. And he was a teacher. He slowly let go of the younger man's arm, though he wanted to keep clutching it and feeling the soft skin under his fingers. His gaze dropped from those chocolatey eyes that he had, shamefully, dreamed of, to the floor.

 

"I understand. I'm sorry, Takashima. Go on. I'll... I'm..." He shook his head and turned, walking back to his desk and trying to keep his frustration inside. He wasn't able to say anything else. He was so angry at himself.

 

Uruha blinked, not quite getting what was actually going on. He suddenly felt sorry for the older male though, the stuttering and all. Uruha knew for sure that wasn’t like him than when he had been teaching in the class. Glancing down at the vibrating phone in his hand, he thought of replying to his impatient friends who had gone crazy bombarding the chat room, but he didn’t do that.

 

“Ah, _sensei_.” Uruha slowly walked up to him, and gosh, was he doing this for real? But Reita had been obvious, too obvious. He couldn’t just wave it off like some trivial matter. “You want to have a _date_ with me, hmm?” He stopped in front of the desk, almost letting loose a sigh, but he kept his expression neutral. “I’m okay with that.”

 

…Yeah, he was sacrificing his time.

 

Reita's gaze flashed to the younger man, his mouth almost falling open in surprise. He wasn't being turned down? Or was Uruha just taking _pity_ on him? Well, if that was the case, refusing it meant refusing the date. Reita debated with himself for a moment. If Uruha didn't really want to, was it worth it? Would the date actually mean anything?

 

"You are?" he tried, wanting to gauge Uruha's reaction. He tried to not show how in turmoil he was that he couldn't clearly say his feelings or that he knew he was being turned down and how much that thought hurt him. He looked at the dark eyes and full pouty lips, easily reading how Uruha clearly didn't want to be here. "You'll really go... you'll date me?"

 

“ _Yes_ ,” It came out quickly than Uruha had thought and he cringed a bit. “I will go and I will date you. But,” He lifted a finger, all the while trying to convince himself this could be a good thing and _yes_ , he was still recovering from the shock he had caused to himself that he found _very_ hard to believe. “Not now though, how about this evening? Let’s meet up at, uh, wherever you want. Maybe we could watch a movie or do something else? I don’t mind.”

 

Reita, despite how upset he was still, felt a wide smile stretch his mouth. Uruha was actually giving him a chance! He would take it. He knew once they were going things would be fine. He was better at dating itself than he was at asking someone out. And he was even better at... well, that was for later. "How about dinner and a movie? Your choice." If it was something Uruha wanted, it'd be a better date for him at least. Reita would do anything as long as he was with this student that had held his eye all semester.

 

“Sounds okay with me.” Despite the smile he was offering, Uruha was actually crying from inside already with the thought of _I’m going to miss out the party, I’m going to miss out the party—_ “My place or your place? Or are we having dinner at a restaurant then watch a movie at a theater?” Shifting his weight from a foot to another, he glanced down at his wrist watch, growing a bit agitated.  Was he really looking forward to this date with his own professor? Well, admittedly no. But he did have hopes to, at least, distract himself from feeling helpless not being able to join his friends and the party.

 

"How about my place? I'll cook. Then we can go to the movies." It wasn't hard to see that Uruha didn't want to. It disheartened Reita a bit. But he was determined to make it work and to make Uruha want to stick with him. And he knew Uruha would want to. Well, if he could say things properly from here on out. "Seven? I'll email you my address."

 

“Okay.” _Less work then_. “See you later, sensei.” And Uruha turned, not forgetting to flash a smile at the other over his shoulder, though his expression immediately altered by the time he faced the exit and walked out of the class. He sped up so he could meet up with his friends. He couldn’t bear the impatience that was eating at him. Ugh, he couldn’t believe this, any of this! And he was going to rant out everything to his friends, so he hoped they had prepared their ears.

 

***

"Oh, don't look so put out," Ruki drawled, smirking irritatingly as he watched Uruha stare at himself helplessly in the mirror. "At least he's good looking. It could have been that old history professor. Suzuki is young and has a good body. I bet he's got a nice dick too~"

 

“…Meh.” Uruha wasn’t the least amazed at that. He pulled a face and fixed the clothes he was wearing, not feeling sure of the style and whether they were appropriate or not, at least for the date. They were meant for the party he’d been so looking forward to but damn it, he wasn’t going, _okay_ , he wasn’t. He couldn’t go. Groaning loudly like some angry animal as he dragged his legs to his bed, he snatched a pillow and dug his peach painted nails hard into the material before he let his body fall into the mattress face first.

 

“I’d date that guy,” From the other side of the room, Aoi was brushing his hair.  He sent a glance at Uruha who groaned in response, legs kicking the mattress. “You’re lucky and you don’t know that.”

 

“I just wanna go to the party,” he sobbed into the pillow before he sat up, scoffing as he flicked the handful of hair that had fallen over his shoulder.

 

“Well, you could still cancel the date. Not that hard, huh?” Aoi bent his body a bit, carefully applying black eyeliner as he moved his hand.

 

"Yeah. If you don't want to date him, why didn't you turn him down?" Ruki asked, watching Uruha's tantrum. "It's not so hard to say no." He got up and went to his stand, picking through his lipsticks to find a shade he wanted. "You should have just said no instead of throwing this tantrum."

 

“Can’t you see I’m being nice?” Uruha lay down on his back and rolled on the bed, hugging the pillow in his arms as he stared up at the ceiling. “You should have seen his face at that time. I felt sorry for him and I just couldn’t say no.” He sucked on his lip and released it with a sigh. "I couldn't."

 

“ _Aww_ , sweet—shit!” Aoi cursed, sighing frustratingly at the mistake he’d made on his face and he dropped the eyeliner stick on the desk. “Where’s the damn tissue?”

 

Uruha pointed at a direction with his lifted finger. “To your right, on the desk.” The honey blonde eventually moved from the bed, heading to where Aoi was, almost tripping over a few brushes for his paintings and smudgy bottles and tubes of paints. It drew a sharp curse from his lips as he used his foot to push the scattered materials away.

 

  "You should put some makeup on and look extra pretty for him," Ruki told him, selecting a deep red shade and slowly applying it, watching Uruha out of the corner of his eye. "I mean, he deserves to see you at your hottest. Maybe he'll take you to bed. Man. You'd be so lucky." Ruki pouted a bit. "Getting laid with a professor. And one with such nice arms too. I'd rather have sex with him than go to the party."

 

“…I’m.” Uruha narrowed his eyes at the mirror, sucking a long deep breath. “ _Not_ looking forward to getting into the bed with him. What, wanna substitute with me? Put on high heels and a wig and you’d be my height and look like me. Problem could be solved—oww!” Uruha suddenly whined, rubbing his arm as he glared at Aoi.

 

“Don’t be such an idiot.” Aoi cupped his chin and turned Uruha’s face to him. “We’re going to the party and you’re gonna go for your date.” The raven shook his head, narrowing his eyes in return. “Nu uh, no, _no_ , don’t look at me like that, close your eyes and don’t struggle.” He reached out for the make up kit just as Uruha groaned, pinching Aoi on the arm. “Ru, could you style his hair? Once you’re done with that.”

 

"Of course." Ruki snickered as he watched Uruha complain about the makeup. "You're so cute, Uru chan. If you feel so bad for him then make it a good date. We'll get you all prettied up so he can see just what a treasure you are. Then you can show him a good time. It will be good." He finished his own makeup and went over, combing his fingers through Uruha's hair and beginning to separate it out for styling. "Say Aoi, don't you think Uruha could have a better time with Suzuki sensei than at the party? If he would just look at it the right way?" He picked up a comb and began teasing the soft hair just slightly to give it more volume. "I mean, everyone is already jealous of him for having a real date."

 

“Well, I am one of those people.” Aoi started powdering Uruha’s face gently, the honey blonde’s skin twitching from now and then. “Oh, you’ll definitely have a better time, ne. Hey, don’t stick your tongue out at me.” Uruha pulled it and opened his eyes only into sits to let the raven see he was rolling them sideways. “Gosh, I don’t even know what sensei sees in you—“

 

“Yeah, I’m wondering about that too.” Uruha shrugged his shoulders, not caring whether he sounded sarcastic or not. Aoi could only hum as he proceeded with the next step to applying more make up on his friend’s face. “You guys better wish me good luck later.”

 

"Do we really need to?" Ruki gave Uruha's hair a light bit of hair spray. "What would you possibly need it for? Oh, for fitting his dick inside you?" Ruki snickered and patted Uruha's behind. "You haven't gotten any action in awhile."

 

“Hey, hey.” Uruha frowned, lifting one finger to wave it from side to side. “That’s not your business to stick your nose into. And why have you been talking about his _dick_?! I’m only going for dinner and a movie! Nothing more!”

 

“Stop yelling, idiot.” Aoi scolded with a hiss, earning a pout from the honey blonde along with a whine. “Oh, oh. Would you look at the time? Better make it quick Ru, I’m almost done with a few touch ups here.”

 

"Okay." Ruki snickered at Uruha's outburst and fixed up his hair. "I'm just saying, sweetheart. You said you feel bad for him. Why not go all the way?" Finishing, he stood up and moved back. "Very nice. You look good. He'll melt into a puddle at the sight of you, baby~"

 

“Ohh, he will, he will. Don’t worry.” Aoi straightened up with a big satisfied smile, giving a thumbs up at Uruha who was looking at them with narrowed eyes, nostrils a bit flaring as he tried to hold onto the last bit of patience left. 

 

“And I think we all should get going now.” Aoi stopped Uruha from looking at his reflection by pulling him away from the mirror. “Here’s your bag, purse, and oh, a bit of this.” He pulled the lid open from a perfume bottle, spraying about the air and aiming at Uruha who was clutching the bag in his arms. “And you’re ready!”

 

“Nice touch Aoi. Ah, let me do one last thing." Ruki went to his dresser and through his makeup. Pulling out a light coral lip gloss, he went over and dabbed some on Uruha's full lips. "There you go. You're beautiful." He admired Uruha, nodding a few times. "Very nice. Now," Ruki said, holding up a finger. "Remember to say please and thank you, and not be rude, and smile. And enjoy the time, he's treating you. Also, make sure you thank him at the end with a kiss. Add some tongue, it will be good. And don't be afraid to go further if he's been really nice to you~ He gave you good grades all semester after all."

 

Uruha’s eye twitched. “All I need is a ‘good luck, Uruha’ but you…” Uruha sighed and pursed his glossy lips, shoulders drooping before he slid up the straps of his bag to one of them. “ _Only dinner and a movie_. And I’m not going to repeat that.” He walked over to his bed and grabbed his phone, waking the device up. “Thanks for the help though.” He made a fake pathetic sobbing sound, wiping away an invisible tear. “Have fun at the party.”

 

Aoi blew him a kiss, chuckling softly. “Have fun at the date.”

 

"Seriously though. Have fun. It's not going to be that bad, Uru. Besides, there will always be another party." Ruki chuckled. "Good luck."

 

***

 

Uruha groaned a little by the time he stopped in front of a door of an apartment, pouting down at the boots he was wearing and thinking why the hell he’d chosen them to wear for the evening. Well at least he’d made it to Reita’s place after enduring the pain of getting there, so he could take the boots off soon.

 

He brought his hand up to ring the door bell but stopped midway as he hesitated, completely forgetting to take a deep breath as he dropped his head, accidentally doing it quick as he banged his forehead against the wooden surface.

 

“Oww, oww…oww,” he groaned, massaging the pained spot as he took a few steps backwards, somehow advancing forward the next moments as he pressed the door bell once, twice.

 

Reita almost jumped when he heard the bang on the door followed by the bell, he was so nervous. He scolded himself for it, but his hands were shaking.

 

"Don't. Things will be fine. You can't screw this up." Muttering that to himself over and over, he combed a hand through his blonde hair, hoping he looked okay, and went to the door.

 

"Hey," he said when he opened it. He noticed the red spot on Uruhas forehead and asked, "You alright?"

 

“Yeah,” Uruha attempted a weak smile, still palming the same spot. “My forehead suddenly fell in love with your door it had to kiss it. But it’ll be okay.” He took a deep breath, pulling his hand away and hoping the pained mark didn’t look as bad as it felt. Finally able to take a look of his surroundings, Uruha nodded slowly at how this apartment spoke of simple and fresh elements to his liking, like arts itself. It wasn’t that big, but not small either. Well the owner was actually more breathtaking and it took the younger male by surprise at how good looking (more than in the class) his Suzuki sensei was, dragging him into a few seconds stunned silence.

 

Damn, it made him think whether he, or they, should remain entitled to being a teacher and a student.

 

_Dinner and a movie._

 

“May I come in?” Uruha made himself ask, flushing a bit as he fluttered his eyes and averting them away.

 

"Oh yes, please." Reita had seen Uruha's eyes taking in the living room and suddenly felt a bit embarrassed about the humble apartment, especially in front of this beautiful student. Uruha had done makeup, and it made those lovely eyes and full lips stand out more. How was it possible for Uruha to be even more beautiful than he was naturally? He realised he might be staring and quickly stepped back and allowed Uruha inside, tying to think of something to say.

 

"Did... did you find it okay?" _Dammit_! Why ask that? Reita was beginning to panic. He turned his head so hopefully his student wouldn't see the colour he knew was tingeing his cheeks. "Of course you did. Uh... I'm still working on dinner... make yourself comfortable."

 

He hurried into the kitchen, hands balling into fists as he went to the stove. Why couldn't he just play it cool? He was fine when Uruha was in a crowd! He stirred the pasta hard, banging the spoon against the pot and startling himself with the loud noise.

 

" _Dammit, Suzuki_...."

 

Uruha left his bag on a couch in the living room and followed Reita into the kitchen, making note of how noticeably nervous was the other and frowned when he saw the other jump at the sharp metallic noise.

 

_This poor guy._

“Is there anything I can help here?” He rolled up his sleeves, looking around the kitchen as he searched for something he could at least be so useful at.

 

Wait, Uruha had followed him? Reita internally cursed. He tried to think of something for the student to do. "The dishes are up in that cupboard." He motioned to the place. "You could get those out, I guess?"

 

He tried to not look at Uruha, because right now he needed to get himself back together, and seeing that lovely face would make him fall apart. He wouldn't have any chance to prove himself if Uruha didn't like tonight. He took a few deep breaths. He just had to act like they were still in the classroom and everything would be okay, right? He put himself in that frame of mind and tried speaking.

 

"When you're done with that, you can come drain the pasta while I finish the sauce." Well, at least he hadn't stuttered. It was something. "If you want to, that is. You are my guest, after all." He'd take it.

 

Uruha nodded in the direction of the cupboard, quietly walking over to open the door and take out two red colored dishes before closing the door back gently. Placing the dishes on the kitchen island, he made a move to stand next to Reita before turning his attention to the pasta in a larger pot and taking a hold of the handles.

 

“I’m still your student, sensei.” He shrugged his shoulders, bringing the pot to the sink and taking a colander. “I don’t mind doing this, just helping out whatever I can do and as long as I can do it.” He wasn’t smiling, but at least he didn’t feel annoyed or anything. He knew his professor was trying to make the best out of everything about this date and he actually appreciated the effort and adored the blonde man for it.

 

"You're not my student anymore," Reita reminded him. "Your grades are out of my hands now." That was the only reason he had dared to ask for this. He knew he couldn't have done it before now. It had been a struggle, because he'd been so drawn to this one student, wanted to know more and see more. But he'd waited his time. "So... I'm not your teacher."

 

He finished the sauce and took it to the table, taking another couple of deep breaths. He turned to the younger man with a small smile, hoping his cheeks weren't still red. "Thanks for your help. Come sit down...?"

 

Uruha frowned after slowly placing a bowl of the drained pasta, lips pursing a bit as he thought about what Reita had said. Yes, it was true and he was right. But…

 

But it was still a whole new thing for Uruha to get used to.

 

He froze for a second, _gosh how awkward,_ he thought to himself before he complied, sitting on a stool next to Reita, his body a bit tense and it remained like that for several silent moments then he reached out for a fork, clearing his throat as he filled his dish with the pasta.

 

“So, we’re finally having our dinner, haha.” _OhmyGod_ what? Uruha bit his lip hard to prevent from groaning in dissatisfaction at himself.

 

"Yeah... we are... sorry it wasn't ready when you got here." Dammit. Reita had slipped back into nervousness. Was Uruha really so upset? His mind clawed for anything to talk about. What would Uruha like? So of course he said, "So you're an art student." Dammit Reita! He scrambled to add, "Well, what took you to art? Not that there's anything wrong with it, just..." _Fuck_. "I'm curious." _Dammit_.

 

Okay, so Uruha had to bear with this for however long it would take.

 

Maybe he should try making it short?

 

“It’s okay,” The honey blonde shook his head, using one hand to pat Reita on the shoulder lightly as so to not startle the older male and squeezing it gently. “Calm down and relax,” Because he hadn’t been able to do so ever since Uruha had stepped into this apartment.

 

Uruha was trying to comfort him. Reita was so embarrassed that the person he was trying to date was telling him "it's okay" in _that_ sort of tone. It didn't help that Uruha _touched_ him. His heart rate jumped when the attractive student's hand was on his shoulder, when it squeezed. Dammit, Uruha was just making things worse! But Reita tried to take a deep breath as Uruha continued speaking.

 

“Well, I started reading manga when I was young and in the elementary school, there was a classmate who was able to draw and I was so interested in what he could do, impressed by the smooth way his hand danced over papers, no matter how the pencil stained the side of it. And before I knew it he’d finished an art in less than ten minutes, given one for me. If I’m not mistaken he drew it based on Doraemon character…of course I’d lost the drawing somewhere so long ago. Then one day I decided to do the same thing like he did; I used any manga from my book shelves as my references at that time, you don’t know how ugly my drawing was like, all the body proportions,” he whispered the last part, chuckling a little then he continued.

 

“Then I entered middle and high schools, whereby the teachers and friends recognized my ability to draw…they uh, forced me to join competition after competition, and I did win some of them. And every month I’d buy art supplies to challenge myself, my room felt smaller and compact as the time passed, waking up to the smell of the paints and marker ink everyday was normal and I was more determined to take art than anything else as my major in university, my parents weren’t against me so,” he lifted both shoulders, looking down at his dish. “And I just finished my final year. Look, I made sensei.” He laughed a little, since the pasta fit with the Professor’s hair color, his hand had automatically moved in its own way. “Too bad there’s nothing I could use to make your glasses—“

 

Wait, wait. Was he playing with  his food? Wait—he was acting like a little kid now, wasn’t he?!

 

_How immature._

 

“Um, sorry about this, ahaha.” Uruha mentally slapped himself. He should be enjoying eating it and making this date finish quickly, but instead he wasn’t doing that at all. Well it was actually a habit for him to become creative too while eating anyway…

 

As Reita listened to Uruha talk, he did relax a bit. He understood the feeling of sort of falling into something that suddenly took over your life and gave it a direction. He could relate too well to that. The fact that they were similar in that regard helped ease him a bit, and he didn't feel quite as worried about being here with this man. He was still nervous, but now that he had heard Uruha's thinking, it was closer to being here with a friend.

 

Well, not really, but if he thought that way it made it easier for him.

 

"You really did make me," he chuckled softly when he saw Uruha had arranged the pasta - and quite well, in fact - into a semblance of him. "It's fine. I think that's great. Creativity is so important, art or not. And you have skill. I've seen your work. Well, outside the pasta bowl too." He laughed a bit. "You're really talented."

 

Uruha stared back at Reita, then down at his simple piece of art, poking the pasta with his fork as he let out a soft laugh.

 

“Thank you. Well now I’m hesitant to _eat_ sensei, you’re too adorable here on the dish.” He pulled his lips into a pout then looked over at Reita with narrowed eyes. “But I hate wasting food, so I’ll just eat.” He shrugged and shoved a few mouthfuls of the pasta into his mouth, being aware of the way he ate just so he wouldn’t look like some immature kid...

 

"I'm not adorable in real life?" Reita asked, awkwardly looking back at his own food and taking a few bites. Wasting food... did it taste that bad? His heart somehow sank more. "I guess probably not, huh.  Not to someone like you, anyway." The blonde tried to chuckle a bit.

 

Uruha suddenly coughed, widening his eyes at Reita as he rubbed a hand against his chest. “H-huh? No, I mean—“ He continued coughing, looking over the island top for—ah, there wasn’t even something for them to drink. He cleared his throat, though his voice croaked with pain.

 

“You’re _not_ adorable,” he confessed. “But you’re handsome, very good-looking. Hm?” He nudged Reita on the arm and pouted at his food. “Be proud of that.”

 

Reita got up and got a glass of water, hoping to hide his red face. Uruha had said he was good looking. That beautiful student had said he was handsome. He didn't know how to take that. He brought the water back and set it down.

 

"Thank you," he said after a moment of fumbling for what to say. "Well... I never thought I'd hear you say something like that about me. You're really beautiful so I... I mean..." _Shit_. He shouldn't have said that. He really shouldn't have said that. Was there a way to recover from it? He tried to find something, anything, and _failed_.

 

"Oh?" Uruha lifted an eyebrow, taking the glass of water into his hand -though he had pretty much expected to have some alcohol-  and thanking Reita for it.

 

"And thanks for the compliment, but being beautiful doesn't mean anything to me though....wait, is that why you asked me out? Why me of all other more beautiful students?" Uruha set down the now empty glass, looking at Reita curiously while swinging his legs back and forth and having one elbow propped against the horizontal surface, continuing to eat. "C'mon, sensei. Tell me. I don't have to tickle you to make you do it, right?" He laughed a little. But seriously, because of this date he wasn't able to attend the party and he felt like he at least needed to know why was he chosen among all other people by Professor Suzuki.

 

"I... uh... well..." Why had he asked? Reita hadn't expected to have to tell him. He struggled for a bit, stabbing his pasta with his fork, before he just let it out.

 

"Well, your looks caught my eye at first, of course, I didn't know you then. But as time went on and class went on, and I saw how passionate you were about your art, and... reading your essays and papers and your thoughts on the things we read, and watching you interact with other people... you're thoughtful and sensitive to other people, and you seem to like making them happy. You really felt strongly for the characters in the books and always saw some deeper meanings that I hadn't thought of. Everyone likes you and I guess... I just felt really drawn to you. You're so bright." His voice had dropped to a mumble of embarrassment by the end. "I just wanted to know you better and be closer to you."

 

First thing Uruha was doing was nothing but staring at the other male, until he felt something warm spread over his cheeks to heat them up in a red glow, that made his body suddenly move against his will.

 

“You deserve this,” he whispered, then placed soft kiss on Reita’s cheek and he pulled away, returning to sit back properly on his stool and he swore he could hear his friends’ – Ruki’s especially— laughter was mocking him from somewhere inside of his head. _God, shut the fuck up!_ “Let’s finish eating this up so then we can watch movies.”

 

Reita stared at Uruha, unsure of what had just happened. Had his student really _kissed_ him? And said he deserved it? What for? Had he done something right? Reita felt his cheeks flush darker as he realised he could still feel that sensation of the plush-looking lips against his cheek.

 

"Y-yeah..." He tried, but he couldn't keep back the smile that stretched his mouth. He hurriedly turned his head back to his food. "Which movie do you want to see?"

 

“Any movie, you choose, I don’t mind.” Uruha paused, then lowered his voice, lips twitching hard into a smile. “Not some porn though.” He snorted in the back of his throat and continued eating.

 

"Hey." Reita chuckled a bit. "I have _some_ class. It won't be porn. Isn't there a movie you want to see? My friends say I don't have good taste in films."

 

 _Really?_ That already scared Uruha.

 

“Ah, umh, umhhhh…” The younger swallowed, having difficulties to finish his food completely and trying to think of what suitable movie for them to watch. “Either romance…or action-packed. Let’s-go-for-the-second, uh, any Marvel movie?”

 

"Sounds good to me." No romance movies. Secretly Reita was pleased but he had thought maybe one would put Uruha... well... in a more datelike mood. He guessed he couldn't blame his student. "There is one out now I've been wanting to go see."

 

“Oh, which one?” Uruha was glad Reita didn’t have anything against his choice. Romance wasn’t something he’d like to go for now. Anything that could _spark_ something between him and blonde, just no. A kiss was the furthest he’d gone for, and he wouldn’t want to do more than that. 

 

"The new Captain America, I think. It sounds really good." Reita smiled a bit. "I'm not usually a movie person but I do enjoy the Marvel movies."

 

Uruha looked like he was closing off again. Feeling a bit disheartened, Reita ate some of his food, trying to think of something to say that might bring a decent conversation back. His hopes of a second date were dropping quickly. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, but somehow he'd really thought he might have a chance. No, he wouldn't give it up. He decided to give a bit of information about himself, since Uruha had talked about his art. "Romances aren't something I usually watch. Those were things my sister and mom made me watch with them." He chuckled a bit remembering.

 

“So you don’t like romances then?” Uruha stood up as he took his empty dish into his hands as well as the glass before moving around to reach the sink. “Your sister and mom,” he hummed, started the water and rinsed his dish. “I bet you must be embarrassed all over, watching romances and being the only guy while they were all giggly and awww-ing at some scenes.” He let out a light chuckle, suddenly shrieking once the slippery dish in his hands slipped a bit and he  quickly gripped it tightly to prevent it from crashing down hard into the sink.

 

 After a moment of silence, he let loose a relieved breath, his body still bending over slightly the edge of the sink, enough to expose the pale slim waist underneath his shirt and the elastic band of his boxers right above the waistline of his dark skinny tight jeans. “ _Sorry_ ,” he laughed a bit nervously, straightening himself and immediately grabbing a towel to wipe dry the dish. “This must be expensive.”

 

"Not really," Reita said, trying to pry his eyes from the sight of the soft-looking skin that was revealed. _Damn, was Uruha doing this on purpose?_ The blonde's whole body ached, but he bit it back. "It was a bit embarrassing. Especially when I was younger. Now that I'm older, not as much. I'll go watch romances with them. It's not that I don't like them. They're just not my thing. Sounds like they're not usually yours either."

 

He stood and went to the sink, resisting the urge to put a hand on Uruha's lower back and feel some of that tempting skin. That would definitely send his student running. Standing next to Uruha and rinsing his dishes, he glanced up at the young profile, the soft lips and nose, and wanted so much to give in to his inner self urging him to try it. He knew better. Remembering how Uruha had called him handsome, he felt his cheeks heat a bit again. This angel had said he was good-looking. 

 

"Do you have sisters that made you do that sort of thing?" he asked, hoping it wasn't too much.

 

“Yes.” Uruha nodded slightly, taking the dishes Reita had washed and starting to wipe them dry. “Well, I only have one sister who’s older than me a few years, so…when it comes to forcing me, I have to obey her no matter what. But I did enjoy doing most of the things she made me do.” He sighed softly, losing himself in the past. “But romances are actually my thing, hehe. I just…” he struggled to speak as he walked away from the sink –and Reita—to the kitchen cupboard and placed the dishes back in it. “I’m in the mood for some action!” He balled his hand into a fist as he threw it into the air, gaping afterwards as he realized his actual lack of words.

 

“I MEAN—movies. Action-packed movies. Well, one movie though which is—! The new Captain America as you said! And then we’re done, yeah,” he laughed a little then dragged himself out of the kitchen completely to get and take out his phone from his bag, already almost crying from inside.

 

Reita smiled a bit despite how his heart ached. Could he just skip the date and go to what he knew he was good at? He hated seeing the person he liked not enjoying himself. He hated not being able to give a good time without going to _that_. He leaned his hands on the counter and took a few deep breaths, trying to not be too hurt by Uruha.

 

Ruki (Fri, 20:03 pm)

>> Ruha

So? How's it going? How big is he? >3

 

Uruha’s jaw fell, then instantly his face was bright red as he replied quite hurriedly to his friend.

 

Ruha (Fri, 20:07 pm)

>> Ruki

WTF WE DON’T HAVE SEX YET OKAY

 

He stared wide eyed at his own text before his thumb typed out another quick reply.

 

Ruha (Fri, 20:08 pm)

>> Ruki

Forget ‘yet’!! >__< We just had our dinner, it was good and I liked it. We also talked about some stuffs if that’s what you wanna hear about the whole progress. Ha-ha. Before you make me jealous more of going to the party, sensei is seriously handsome this evening I tell you. We’re gonna watch a movie soon.

 

After he sent that text, Uruha looked up from his phone and turned himself a bit to look in the kitchen’s direction, wondering why Reita hadn’t come out yet and he figured he should call him out.

 

“Sensei?”

 

"Coming." Reita straightened up and went out with a smile. "Ready to go?"

 

Ruki (Fri, 20:09 pm)

>> Ruha

Oh? Is he handsome? I can believe it. He's pretty hot tbh. And no sex yet? Tsk tsk. You should thank him properly for giving you a good evening. You need it anyway. Why not with an older guy that likes you?

 

The honey blonde glanced quickly at Reita and gave a silent nod, dropping his eyes back to his phone.

 

Ruha (Fri, 20:10 pm)

>>Ruki

 

....I

=-= I forgot to thank him, I'll make sure to do it once the date is over. Of course he's hot! But hotter this time!

 

"Sensei! Stay!" he suddenly exclaimed, one free hand holding out at arm's length in the air to signal Reita to stop walking. "Smile." He quickly directed his phone in the blonde's way and snapped a photo of him then sent it to Ruki immediately.

 

Ruha (Fri, 20:11 pm)

>> Ruki

SEE??? >__> Are you jealous yet?? :')

 

Reita, surprised by Uruha's sudden shout, simply did as told and smile while his student took the picture. "What was that for?" he asked, chuckling a bit. Such an action was more normal, and he knew so. He didn't understand the reason behind the sudden picture, but he was a bit flattered that, no matter the reason, Uruha had taken a picture of him.

 

Ruki (Fri, 20:14 pm)

>> Ruha

Damn. He's fine. We're all jealous of you. You've gotta tap that, Ruha. Aoi and I will if you don't. Where are you at, so we can come cheer him up when you chicken out?

 

“For my …keep?” Uruha flashed an innocent smile at Reita, coughing a bit as he went back to replying and hardening his gaze at the screen.

 

Ruha (Fri, 20:15 pm)

>> Ruki

=-= We’re still at his place. You guys just keep on partying, we’re going now. Bye.

 

“Umh, let’s go now.” Uruha smiled once again, picked up his bag from the couch and placed his phone in it, letting loose a breath after dragging it in.

 

"Sure. We'll take my car." Reita opened the door for Uruha, then led him down to the garage. He went to his sleek red Mustang convertible and unlocked it, opening that door for Uruha as well with a graceful smile. He didn't know why, but seeing Uruha acting this way made him feel more confident.

 

Ruki (Fri, 20:18 pm)

>> Ruha

Does that mean you're going to fuck him? (ΦωΦ*)

 

Uruha thanked Reita with a smile before climbing into the car and reading the text with a visible frown, being careful not to let the older male be able to read it as he covered most of the screen of his phone with a hand.

 

Ruha (Fri, 20:20 pm)

>>Ruki

Damn you. You really don’t know how to shut up huh? >__> Didn’t I tell you we’re going to watch a movie? =-= And we’ll do only that.

 

Ruki (Fri, 20:22 pm)

>> Ruha

Sure, sure. Enjoy the movie. And thank him properly afterward! Give him some sugar~

 

"Did you have to cancel something to come on this date?" Reita asked as he drove, noticing how much Uruha was looking at his phone. "I apologise if that's the case. You could have said no."

 

Uruha let out a groan and he didn’t have to write his reply to that text, dropping his hand which was clenching the phone onto the bag on his lap. He stared at nothing in particular, mind somehow occupied for a moment until Reita’s words finally sank in, making him blink in realization and turn to look at the blonde.

 

“Huh? Umh…” The honey blonde bit his lip, throwing his gaze out the window and sighing. Well, he couldn’t lie, could he? “Yes, I did. But it’s just a party, there will always be another one though.”

 

"I see. You still could have said no." Reita smiled a bit at him. He honestly was still surprised Uruha had even agreed to it in the first place. "I'm glad you didn't though. Though you probably already knew that." He looked back out towards the street, barely seeing his student out the corner of an eye. "It's nice to be closer to you. You just radiate energy."

 

Uruha stared long at Reita with his two wide chocolatey eyes, hands gripping the seat belt a bit tightly as he spoke slowly, voice low. "Oh, uh. Thanks. Though I think eighty percent of the time I'm just being ridiculous and a bit immature... you'll eventually get to know me more, sensei." He shrugged his shoulders, looking back out the window on his side. "You are not that bad to hang around with anyway."

 

"Yeah? Thanks." Reita smiled and pulled into the parking lot. He jumped out and went to open the door for Uruha. "Here we are. After you." As the student got out, Reita, feeling daring, lightly brushed his hand against Uruha's arm as he shut the door and turned. "Captain America, here we come."

 

Uruha really took a long time to reply, or first, took his eyes off from where the faint touch of Reita's hand had met with his arm.

 

_....Am I going to survive the evening?_

_The **night**?_

 

"Thanks." He blinked at Reita and fixed his clothes by smoothing out the wrinkles and doing so _longer_ than necessary.

 

"Let's go." Reita smiled and walked to the window. On the inside, he was smiling wider at seeing Uruha's reaction to even his lightest touch. At the window, he said, "Two for Captain America please."

 

When he was handed the tickets, he held one out to Uruha. "Here." And his fingers brushed his student's, just a bit, as he handed the ticket off. "Do you want any snacks? It's all on me."

 

Uruha's eye twitched once he felt goosebumps rising at the touch, no matter how much he tried to wave off the feeling. 

 

"Yeah, uh, anything is fine with me." He nodded slowly, widening his eyes a bit and flicking a glance at Reita's glasses and dark eyes, and _something_ was telling him the date wouldn’t end up as he wanted it to be. 

 

_...I'm praying to the God to save me._

"Why don't you go save me a seat and I'll bring something in?" Reita gave Uruha his best charming smile as he asked it. This was something he knew and was good at. And he was glad Uruha was even the tiniest bit receptive.

 

"Okay," Uruha cleared his throat and -stiffly- walked away -from Reita- as he tried to slow down his quickened heartbeat, jumping out of his skin once his phone rang in his bag and he quickly took it out, only to see it was just a reminder about something.

 

He went inside afterwards through two double doors and found two empty seats for him to sit with Reita before he waited for him, eyes narrowing at a couple in front of him that were giggling and talking excitedly about the movie they were going to watch.

 

_Great, these two better not be annoying after this._

Reita came in a few minutes later with drinks and some popcorn. He plopped into the seat beside Uruha and gave him one of the large cups with a smile.

 

"I noticed you had Coke in class sometimes. I hope that means you like it, because that's what I got you." His arm lightly touched Uruha's as he put the cup into the holder. "Popcorn?”

 

"Sure, and thanks," Uruha whispered, smiling at Reita _a bit_ tightly before he forced his eyes to look at the big screen, taking the cup and a few sips of his drink.

 

Reita smiled a bit and settled in, focusing on the movie as it started. He tried to keep things innocent and not touch Uruha, but before too long he stretched a bit and shifted position so his shoulder pressed ever so lightly on Uruha's. He felt the tension run through his student st the contact so he kept it there for awhile. About halfway through the movie, he leaned his arm across the back of Uruha's chair, entirely unintentionally, but when he realised it had happened, he kept it there, keeping a watch on Uruha out the corner of his eye.

 

Uruha didn't know how long he had his eyebrows furrowed throughout most of the movie, or how he was holding his cup with tightened fingers. He wished he could glance at Reita and look to see if what he was doing was real or not - it was really his arm behind him right? But he just _kept_ most of his attention on the movie, letting out some amused 'oh' and 'ahh' at several interesting scenes… though they weren’t actually as half interesting as the man next to him.

_Whoa, dude! Focus!_

 

Reita let his arm slip a bit lower, resting on the very top of Uruha's shoulders, keeping it there until the film ended. Then he leaned over and asked with a smile, "What did you think?"

 

Uruha quickly swallowed a sudden threatened gasp, slowly screwing his head to the side to look at Reita in the eye. Noticing how close their noses were to touching one another made his mouth open and close a few times as he stiffened. After a bit, he stammered, "The movie was great. It’s sad Bucky had to be frozen back but I understand his reasons....and I was happy Iron Man helps the cute Spider-Man at the end of the story. Though I’m quite sad at a few parts of Captain Steve and Iron Man fighting before that... _ha-ha._ " He grabbed his bag off the floor and hugged it to his chest. "...Can we go now? You are not asking for some reflective essay on it, right...?"

 

"Yeah. We can go." Reita stood and stretched his arms over his head, feeling his shirt lift up a bit to show off his hips and stomach. "It's getting late anyhow."

 

Uruha felt his breath catch in his throat at the brief display of the exposed skin and quickly - and obviously - averted his eyes away as he stood up almost hurriedly, faking a yawn as he pressed the back of his hand to his parting lips.

 

"I'm sleepy, quick sensei."

 

"Okay okay." Reita chuckled and walked out of the theatre with him, opening the door for the Mustang again. "Home?"

 

"Yeah, home." Uruha sat down on the passenger's seat after climbing into the car, sliding his hand into his bag to take out his phone. There were no texts from any of his friends so he just sighed, slumping in the seat with a pout.

 

Reita could sense Uruha was at the end of his nerves, so he chose to remain quiet. That was, until he pulled into his garage and parked the car. Then he turned his handsome smile on Uruha again, his hand lightly brushing against his student's as he pulled the keys out of the ignition.

 

" _Home_ ," he said simply as he leaned his elbow on the backrest.

 

Uruha closed his restless eyes as he swallowed at the voice before he turned his head to the side to look at Reita directly in the eyes. Silence filled the night air once their gazes locked.

 

Yeah, it was time to do it.

 

_Just give a kiss on the cheek and thank your professor for the date as planned._

 

He reached down for the hand he'd actually been aching to hold for and closed his own around it, feeling the rough texture against his own smooth one. The warmth radiating through it aroused everything inside him to melt and he lifted himself off the seat a bit, leaning over to catch Reita's lips –instead– with his own for a a quick kiss.

 

"Thanks." He blushed once he pulled away just a little, fluttering his warm eyes as he chewed on his lip, taking himself by surprise at how hard his breathing was now. He retracted his hand that instant from Reita's at the realization and took hold of the straps of his bag, voice shaking but his legs weren't moving at all, locked against his will. "I-I'm going home now."

 

"You sure?" Reita asked, smiling in bemusement as he saw Uruha not moving a single inch. "You can come in for a little while longer. The date can keep going." He leaned slightly closer and whispered in Uruha's ear, "I can make the night _even_ _better_. I have _so much more_ to offer."

 

Uruha flinched a little as his breath hitched in the back of his throat. He quickly placed a hand over his mouth to stifle a moan as he pressed his curvy thighs together to ease the ache that had just developed in his groin underneath the tight dark layer.

 

"I…" He could feel his ear turning red at how close the sensual lips he’d just kissed were to it, _hell_ , his whole body was, and it was so damn near to being set on fire. " _Nnh_ , s-sensei..." A tiny whimper escaped from his lips, so _needy_ and it surprised him, making him feel more embarrassed than he ever should be capable of.

 

Reita pulled back with a knowing smile and got out of the car. He strolled to the other door and opened it, offering his hand to his date.

 

"Is that a yes?" he asked, smiling his most charming and seductive smile, just for this lovely blushing student whom he had so wanted to be close to.

 

Uruha curled his shaky hand and lifted it to place it in Reita's, gripping it somewhat tightly. It was his silent answer as he pulled himself out of the car, not quite looking the other directly in the face as he felt his own still heat up. His other hand tightened around the straps of his bag as he whispered to himself, "I-I want sensei..."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Reita took Uruha's chin and pulled him into a kiss, simple but deep, finally tasting those full tempting lips. They were so soft, so delicious, that it was difficult to pull back after just one kiss. He forced himself to do it and walked back up to his apartment, taking his sweet time. He could sense how it was building inside Uruha with each impatient second. Once in the living room, he turned and pulled the younger man close, kissed him hard and rested hands on the slim warm hips. His fingertips brushed the tiny strip of skin between Uruha's pants and the hem of his shirt which had ridden up slightly.

 

"You're so sweet," he told his student in a low, husky voice, staring into those chocolatey eyes.

 

Uruha's bag dropped to the floor with a resounding thud, and he whimpered slightly, biting his trembling full glossy lip as he tore his watering eyes from the other's and hid his face on the shoulder, pressing it hard against the muscular clothed flesh. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, gripping handfuls of the other's shirt and digging his nails into it.

 

"Sensei, touch me," he breathed, sharp and quick gasps falling from his mouth as his heartbeat sped its pace. His trapped cock was hard against the fabric of his skinny tight jeans, and the ache was growing stronger, making his eyes squeeze shut. "Mm-!"

 

"All you want," Reita purred to him. He slid his hands up under the shirt, letting his fingertips explore the warm skin of Uruha's waist, all along his back, tracing his spine and shoulderblades. The blonde professor kissed through Uruha's thick hair, making each caress heavy and deliberate. He found the top of his student's pierced ear and licked it lightly, letting his hands fall down Uruha's back and slip under the edge of his boxers. "You're so beautiful. I want to run my hands and mouth over every inch of you and make you glow."

 

“Haa-nhh, _mmhnn_...unhh…” Uruha parted his lips and trembled violently, being nothing but weak and desperate for more of those hands, of Reita and his fiery touches. Taking his time, he fisted his hands in the blonde’s shirt, his body shaking with anticipation as his own shirt slid back down to cover the hot skin that had been exposed and touched, blocking the cold air from grazing against it. “Then…do it,” he whispered, pressing both of his lips together now to prevent them from shaking even more, leaning his head back so he could look at the dark eyes and lose himself in them. He almost stumbled backwards as his legs suddenly lost their strength. Uruha’s arms quickly shot up and curled around Reita’s neck, pulling himself up and wrapping his slim legs around the blonde’s waist as he leaned his head down and kissed his professor on the lips soundly, parting them with his own before he slid in his hot tongue.

 

“ _I want sensei_ ,” Uruha choked against Reita’s lips. He was struggling to breathe properly, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden as he turned his eyes away, face flushed as he thought about his hard entraped cock thumping against—were those abs? Oh God, they had better be abs underneath that teasing layer of shirt. He hadn’t been able to feel for them earlier since his mind had been in chaos trying to process everything, to convince him that this was really happening.

 

Reita kissed back fiercely, pleased when Uruha deepened the kiss and their tongues met, pressing and rubbing together in heated curious need. When the student basically leapt onto him it took him by surprise, but he caught Uruha and held him in place, one hand gripping his ass, the other arm wrapped around his lower back to support him. He could feel the student's arousal against his stomach, could feel his own rubbing against Uruha's rear.

 

But when Uruha said, "I want sensei," that was the end of it. Continuing to kiss and explore the younger man's mouth, Reita slowly made his way down the hall, keeping the lean body firmly in place on his, and went into his room. He dropped Uruha onto the bed and climbed on top of him, one knee between the trembling full thighs, as he leaned down and kissed the student into the covers. One hand ran along Uruha's smooth arm, across his chest and down his stomach, before once more slipping under the clothes and tracing fingertips across Uruha's slim stomach, caressing the heating skin.

 

This was not really happening. This was not him. This was not Uruha who moaned underneath Reita, muffled helplessly against the hot hungry lips that hadn’t left his own for even a second since the moment his back had hit the bed. He refused to believe this, but reality beat him hard when his own thighs drew in and pushed against the teasing knee. The air in his lungs was knocked out as the need to relieve the ache in his tortured cock grew to almost unbearable. Whining, he tried to twist himself but to no avail, feeling vulnerable at the touches against the skin of his shivering stomach.

 

“Mnn…sei— _mhunnhh_ …mmm… _sensei_ …” Uruha gripped Reita’s upper arms with what was left of his strength in his weakening hands, voice choking as he spilled embarrassedly. “I-I’m wet.” His face heated up, and more tears of lust formed in his eyes. He swallowed hard each time he felt droplets of his own sticky precum soaking the material constricting his cock. The knee between his thighs was just making things worse and him more desperate than ever.

 

“Help me, sensei.” He pushed the glasses off Reita’s face, grabbing and fisting his soft blonde locks. He whined, “I want to scream, I want to moan, I want to growl for you like a slut—like a fucking _slut_ , sensei.”

 

Reita felt a devilish smirk curve his mouth, and he answered, "Don't you worry your pretty little head. You will. Oh, you _will_."

 

His fingers found Uruha's chest, and he rubbed the younger man's nipples, just lightly, as their mouths clashed again. As he sucked and kissed and ran his fingers in circles against the stiffening peaks, he adjusted his position and pressed his hips down onto his student's, their growing needs meeting. He began moving his hips, rubbing their still-clothed erections together. A moan wrestled free of his mouth as he felt how aroused Uruha was beneath him - and yes, how wet he was.

 

 _Fuck_ , that felt beyond good. _Fuck_ , was this really the guy who he had felt sorry for in the class earlier? And now it seemed like the best part of this date would be the upcoming sex he _so_ hadn’t been initially looking forward to.

 

“Ha-mmn…” Uruha let out a loud, heated moan into Reita’s lips as the older male continued grinding against him, making his legs tremble more than he could take. The action squeezed out and smeared more his own precum against the straining thick layers. “Ahnn—you feel _big_ … mmn…” He hadn’t seen it yet, but _oh damn yes_ he really wanted to so much, wanted to get fucked by it desperately. His aching inner walls were screaming for its sole presence.

 

His slim fingers tightened in the soft locks and against the scalp, as he lifted his clothed limbs to cross his ankles on the small of Reita’s back, pulling him closer, so not a bit of space separating their bodies other than the irritating clothes covering their sweaty skin. His fingers dropped down to Reita’s clothed shoulders, harshly pulling the shirt up to gather in his hands, wanting to get rid of it so bad just so he could see the built body and touch and admire it all he wanted.

 

"Do I feel big?" Reita asked as he moved enough to pull Uruha's thin shirt off and throw it aside. He took in the sight of the bared frame, the pale chest glowing with sweat heaving for breath, before he smirked and leaned in, planting his tongue on a pink nipple and giving it a long hard lick. The reaction he saw on his student's face fuelled him. He went to sucking and licking more, aware of how Uruha was trying to pull his shirt off. Not yet. He let his hands slip down Uruha's torso to his waist and belt, undoing the buckle as he continued teasing the young man's sensitive points. "Do you want to see it?"

 

Uruha furrowed his perfectly-trimmed eyebrows with a slightly twisted facial expression, lips curving into a pleading pout. He wanted to reply, but he was interrupted by the breathless moan tumbling out of his own throat as he arched his chest, needing more of Reita’s slick tongue to toy with his undisturbed hard nub, to drench and make it harden like the other one.

 

“Y-yes-hngg… _unhh_ —sensei,” he whimpered, mouth half-closed to allow his ragged breathing to escape as he buried the side of his face into the covers, one hand fisting the material firmly and pulling to his heavy chest. He tried to keep his willing aching legs partially open, and the other hand lifted to his lips to penetrate them with two fingers, biting the digits gently as his tongue wetted them, all the while as he watched Reita with heavy, lust-filled, slightly puffy, pleading eyes. “I-I want to see it so bad.”

 

Reita switched over to the other nipple, grazing his teeth on it ever so slightly as he undid the pants, pausing to rub his hands up and down the full thighs, admiring their shape and feel while still clothed before he pulled back and stripped Uruha bare. He stood and looked over his student, an awed but hungry smile making its way across his face. How was it possible that this person was _real_? His body was perfect, skin pale but rosy from their activity, hips and thighs curved ever so slightly and so, _so tempting_. He saw now the student's erection as it laid flat against his hips and stomach, slick and shining with need.

 

"You're beautiful," he rumbled, licking his lips. "So goddamn beautiful. I want to take you so hard." He managed to move his gaze to Uruha's glossy eyes, and, with a smirk, beckoned him with one finger. "Want to see it? Come get it, baby."

 

Uruha bit his wet fingers harder and moaned as his cock twitched, making his toes curl with ache but he still managed to push himself up and  take his time crawling towards Reita without a thought before seating himself on the edge of the bed, long sexy legs bent on either side with his hands propped against the dipping mattress in front. His almost innocent-looking face faced Reita’s groin now, looking up at the older male with big eyes like a curious child, ready to explore right under the dark heated gaze. Then he leaned his head forward, using his teeth to eagerly pull down the metal zipper after he pushed the button open with a thumb.

 

“Oh.” His trembling pretty lips tingled and watered so much at the sight of the huge, almost freed bulge, just one more layer and he could see it. He ran both of his slim hands up to hold the sides of Reita’s jeans, burying his nose against the clothed shaft and nuzzling it as he lifted himself up a bit before giving it a nip, his sweaty skin burning with fever by the time he pulled the denim and the blonde’s boxers down to his knees.

 

“S-sensei,” Uruha’s pulse suddenly quickened, his breathing sharper and more labored as he watched with  feral fascination at the bare cock, feeling it grow thicker as he held it his hand and pulled it, lightly running his thumb against the warm succulent head.

 

"Yeah?" Reita combed long fingers through Uruha's soft head, smug smirk curving his lips as he saw his student staring at his dick. Not that he could blame the younger man. He hardly believed it himself sometimes.  "You like what you see?" It was getting harder as Uruha's gaze was on it, enjoying the attention and the feel of the hot breath misting it from red bow-shaped lips. "Suck it, Uruha. Fit all of it in your mouth."

 

Uruha complied without a word, and it wasn't until Reita’s length disappeared right in his mouth that he finally made some lewd, content sounds around it, pressing his lips around the girth to feel for the texture. He then slowly pulled them back all the way to the head, leaving red lipstick stain along the hot skin. The honey blonde licked on the hard cockhead, tasting the precum that had begun to form along his working tongue and he sucked it hard, drenching the skin with his own messy saliva and jerking slightly once he felt something prodding up his ass. It seemed like his own fingers of the other hand had found his tight heat, and this made him feel a bit embarrassed since he knew, _Reita_ knew, how desperate he wanted this cock in his hand and mouth to fuck him. But at least his fingers were filling him a bit, though it was nowhere half as good it would be once Reita buried his cock in his hole.

 

But he was already slightly impatient, now parting his lips so he could say it out loud. “Hngh—unh..sensei..”

 

"Fuck," Reita groaned as he watched Uruha swallow him fully. Somehow the student got it all the way in, and Reita saw how crammed full his cheeks were. The desperate moans his student let out made him ache and twitch, and he did his best to not pull too much on the soft hair of his sexy student. He was beginning to leak slightly when Uruha pulled off, overwhelmed by being so buried in the younger man's mouth and throat.

 

He watched Uruha's hand slip behind him, saw the fingers press into himself, and it almost drove him crazy. Uruha's ass looked so sweet and tight that he didn't want anything else in there.

 

"Suck these," he commanded, pushing two of his long fingers into Uruha's panting mouth. "Then you can keep sucking my dick and getting it ready to fill your lovely ass up."

 

Panting harsher, Uruha bit Reita’s fingers gently to keep them in place, licking the blunt tips first before he closed his lips around them tightly as he began sucking while moving the fingers in and out of his hole. A sob tore from his mouth as his finger tips touched certain sensitive spots that made him wetter.

 

“Haa-aaah… nghh-!Aah...” He suddenly pulled them out of his quaking pert ass so he could wrap his fingers around his own leaking cock to ease away the great pain torturing it, groaning out loud around Reita’s fingers as he continued sucking them, feeling all the more aroused as each impatient second passed by. “W-want—sensei’s cock…” He drew his hot mouth away from Reita’s fingers, widening his eyes slightly with a gasp when he thought about it. Was he being rude to his sensei? But he really was dying for his dick and he didn’t have much time to care now as his precum-drenched hand lifted to wrap around the blonde’s cock and pointed it back to his mouth, flicking his tongue along the long glistening length and sucking it all the way again, harder and more determined than before.

 

Reita groaned in approval as Uruha went back to sucking him, hand squeezing around his base. He leaned forward a bit, finding that precious rear entrance and thrusting his middle finger straight in.

 

"Fuck," he breathed as Uruha's hips welcomed him, almost sucking him in. His student's lust was only becoming stronger. He slipped the second finger in and began thrusting and stretching to prepare the desperate Uruha to take him in. "You are so hot, baby. You like this?" He lightly rubbed an experienced finger against his student's prostate, biting his lip when the slim body jerked and squeezed him tighter.

 

“Awhn—ngh—!Uuhnng…” _Yes, yes, yes_ was what he wanted to say, but he was unable to form that one simple word as heated groans and moans of pleasure took over his voice. His glossy thighs shook at being stretched to keep him in place, the hand squeezing his own cock took its pace as it grew frantic—

 

Fuck! That felt deliciously good, _better_ than his own fingers. Reita’s skilled ones worked so many more wonders in his hot body, sending sparks to his cock to harden it, and Uruha’s sensually-defined hips pushed against the digits, thin spine bowed and chest arched. He tried to continue giving his all in sucking Reita off and rubbing his plush lips against the head,  but he was distracted by the pleasure that took up most of his attention, that made him choke and gasp.

 

"Good enough." Reita couldn't wait any longer, and it wasn't difficult to see Uruha couldn't either. He pulled away and pushed Uruha's back to the bed, his eyes taking over the sweat-shining body, the trembling thighs and flushed cheeks and lips and dripping length and stretched hole. "Spread your legs," he ordered as he turned to his nightstand and opened the drawer. Taking out a condom, he tore the wrapper open and put the protection on, grunting a bit as it stretched on his throbbing shaft. He turned back with lube in hand, pouring some on his own length. "Let's make you even wetter, just for me."

 

Parting his slim legs, Uruha dug his heels into the mattress, flicking his tongue and licking Reita’s taste off his wet lip before he chewed on it as he felt the blonde’s heated hungry gaze on his waiting worked hole, making his hands unconciously travel down to fist in the covers and bringing them to his chest, heart hammering against as he gave a shaky tiny innocent smile, voice silky.

 

“Sensei, I’m waiting.”

 

Reita smirked and stepped closer. He smeared some of the slick lube on Uruha's entrance before he lifted the student's hips with one hand placed under the lower back and pressed his thick, twitching length against Uruha's hole.

 

"Mm... so eager. I like that."

 

He positioned himself and, with one hand, put himself to Uruha's entrance and carefully pushed in. It was impossible to keep back an animalistic groan that rumbled from him as he slowly moved into Uruha's tight, hot ass, the depths squeezing him and yielding to him. He could feel the stretch he was causing. How could he had imagined just entering would be this amazing?

 

"Fuck... you're so fucking tight..."

 

“Unhhh- _hngg_ -! Fuck! Fuck… _fuck_ …” Uruha groaned blissfully as he tilted his head back, eyes going wide when Reita’s cock sank deeper inside him and hot tears of lust spilled down his cheeks as he took a few sharp breaths. God, his ass hadn’t been filled this whole for quite some time now, and this absolutely made him feel as if his body had just been ripped apart in the most amazing way. 

 

His hands reached for Reita’s hair but they ended up falling on the still-clothed shoulders, palming the hard muscles underneath and he pulled at the fabric with a great force as the blonde’s cock shoved further inside him, almost tearing at it once his tightened fingers raked down Reita’s arms. A hoarse scream tore from his throat, head falling onto the pillow as his arms went weak.

 

Reita half-roared as Uruha's nails raked down his arms and his hips squeezed so tightly. He wondered for a moment if Uruha was in pain, but he saw the wide, blissful look on his student's face, the smile, felt how the slim body was clamping tight onto him as if it was desperate and never wanted to let him go. He straightened up a bit and pulled off his shirt, throwing it aside hard before he leaned down and kissed Uruha deeply. His hips slid the rest of the way into the younger man's body, and he could still feel Uruha's ass stretching to take him.

 

"How does it feel?" he murmured between hot kisses. "Sensei's fat cock inside you?"

 

“Feels good—ngghh-God…!” Uruha shrieked, hooking his arms around Reita’s neck firmly before running his palms over the top of the other’s sweat slippery back, finally able to see him in the eye clearly after blinking away the hot tears fogging his sight. “God, you’re so _big_ and _hot_ ,” the honey blonde breathed heatedly against Reita’s lips, flicking them with his tongue and moving his hips as groan after groan left him breathless underneath the strong man above him. “Unh-sensei, I want you to m-move please.”

 

Reita's response was to kiss him again and start moving his hips back and forth, slowly for now, until there wasn't so much resistance. He growled and groaned into the kiss, already overwhelmed with feeling Uruha both inside and out. He felt his student slowly loosening, slowly melting. He pulled back slightly and looked Uruha in the eye.

 

"You're so fucking hot, squeezing me like that. Your ass is perfect."

 

Uruha murmured back with half-lidded closed eyes, his voice incohorent as he tried to even his irregular breathing and slid his shaky hands back to Reita’s shoulders. He gripped them and suddenly pushed at them with a collected strength, reversing their positions until his head was hanging between his own shoulders, above the blonde’s, sweat-drenched honey blonde curtains falling into the sides of his pale skinned flushed face, a triumphant smile curved his lips.

 

Moaning, he shifted himself a bit, now with the new position of straddling Reita, the new sensations of the big fat cock in his wet heated channel twisted his facial features slightly in a heavenly way. Finally settling in firmly, he arched his beautiful body when he caught his lip between his teeth as he looked down at the other male, feeling his way through his palms that pressed against Reita’s chest and down to his hot and perfectly defined abs. Ah, he was visualizing them as the canvas, his own touches were the strokes of brushes, each movement and step was smooth and careful to make out the dips and curves, no flaws left.

 

“Sensei.” He leaned down and kissed Reita’s lips with his own, taking those rough hands to place them over his hips, guiding them up and down the feverish skin.

 

Reita was taken aback by the sudden movement, but as Uruha settled on top of him, and he felt himself wholly crammed into his student's tight hips, he couldn't complain. Not with this sight. As Uruha kissed him, he returned it, understanding the younger man's touch on his hands. He gripped the warm hips and began lifting Uruha slightly before letting him fall, hissing as he felt that small bit of his cock free and then stuffed back in.

 

"Fuck..." He began thrusting up too, against how he moved Uruha, hearing the soft impact of their skin. His greedy hands slipped from hips around to the back, grabbing Uruha's pert ass and using it as leverage instead. He bit at his student's lips, forcing his tongue into the hot panting mouth.

 

Uruha mewled at the bruising his lips had just received, feeling them swollen up as he rubbed them against Reita’s and accepting the intruding gliding tongue to join his own, his sweaty hands scrambling on either side of the other’s head until they could hold onto the covers and twist them hard as he felt the ones gripping his ass tightening possesively into the soft flesh, controlling his every movement and tightening his inner muscles as he began pulsing his hips against the blonde’s.

 

“Oh—God-!” His voice suddenly hit a high scream as two met thrusts he took hit him dead on, his chest heaving more and with a moan he pulled his mouth away from Reita’s. Sitting up, he almost wasn’t able to have control over the quake in his precum-slick hips as the move shoved the blonde deeper inside him, his tear-streaked face twisting in heavy pleasure as he stared down at the other. “Ha-mn-hnng—sensei… _sensei_ —I want to-going to—“

 

"Cum?" Reita asked, smirking and thrusting straight into Uruha's prostate. Seeing Uruha above him, slick and trembling and moaning, made his desire flare to almost unbearable. It didn't help that he could even feel his student's core reacting to his touch and movements, to the rough wet kisses, to his unbearable cock. He felt Uruha squeezing so tight he knew it was coming. He wanted to see his student's face as he came and know he was what had caused it. "Then cum. Show me that cute face." He gripped Uruha's ass harder and sped his pace up. He groaned as he felt Uruha clenching somehow tighter around him, squeezing him deliciously. "Cum for me, Uruha."

 

“Mm-m!” Uruha tilted his head back as he arched, being bounced a few times from underneath, with breath after breath knocked from his constricted lungs before his body was suddenly caught up in the raw and high intensity of his own climax, making him groan loudly as the hot white strips shot into the air and over his chest, most landing on Reita’s and his abs.

 

Oh God, he hadn’t had to touch his own cock for even a moment to make himself cum that hard, and Uruha felt so limp, his shaking arms barely able to support his body upright as he tried to focus on smoothing his breathing, head hanging low between his shoulders. He slowly blinked the tears away from his eyes, finally seeing that his pretty hands bracing against Reita’s abs were partly covered in his warm release.

 

Reita chuckled and moved a hand from its bruising grip on Uruha's perfect ass, scooped up some of his partner's release, and sucked it off his long fingers, staring up at Uruha intensely.

 

"So very sweet," he said in a low voice, watching Uruha's slender body tremble and shine with sweat. He couldn't deny he had almost come himself when Uruha had tightened so painfully deliciously around him, arched and cried out with such a face. But he'd managed to keep himself together. He wasn't done yet.

 

Pulse calming down, Uruha dragged in a deep, ragged breath as he continued watching Reita, curling and sucking on his swollen lip at the erotic sight before a tiny whine left his mouth.

 

“Mmm…I want sensei to cum too.” He couldn’t hold back the pout that had formed on his lips, couldn’t even stop the heated blush glowing his rosy cheeks as he blinked several times. He slowly lifted his body off Reita’s still rigid length, gasping once it sprang against his asscheeks before he finally moved to the other’s side and catching the lips as he leaned his head down, tasting his own  cum.

 

“Fuck me more sensei,” he whispered against Reita’s lips before kissing him again, and he could feel it: his body was back on fire.

 

"More?" Reita pulled him in and kissed him deeply, tongue pushing into his mouth and dominating. Uruha's pleading voice somehow made him more aroused. He hadn't even thought such a thing was possible. He pulled back and asked again, "You want more?"

 

He sat up and pushed Uruha onto his hands and knees facing away, and leaned over him, dragging his tongue down the younger man's back. When he got lower, he nipped and sucked at the flesh of that sweet ass while he slid three fingers inside. He pumped them slowly, teasing his student, wanting to get him perfectly ready to go again.

 

Uruha could feel droplets of sweat trickling down his neck and heaving chest as he focused on the slow tease of the fingers stretching him inside again. He let out a whine once he felt it wasn’t enough, and wanted more as he pushed his hips back, one of the cheeks pressing against Reita’s mouth and teeth and showing how eager and desperate he was by sucking in those digits hungrily without a single resistance.

 

“Unh—sensei…” he whined again, panting and turning his head so he could look over his shoulder.

 

Reita sucked on the skin for a few moments, drilling his fingers into his partner fast and hard before he pulled them out and moved his mouth to the stretched hole. Lightly running his tongue along the opening, he hummed against Uruha's skin. Reita wanted to eat him up. He teased his tongue inward, until the tip was sinking into the heat.

 

"Mm, so delicious," he purred before he straightened up and lightly slapped Uruha's ass, watching the flesh spring back. He put himself to his student, kissed his shoulder, and pushed in, groaning loudly as he slid into the velvety heat again.

 

"Fuck... so good, babe..."

 

“Ngh—…God!” Digging his trembling fingers into the covers, Uruha momentarily forgot how to breathe. The second the blonde’s tongue had been replaced with his big cock, and once he was reminded to restore the air in his lungs, he could feel his heart thrashing hard against his chest, making it difficult for him to speak and he could only moan breathlessly, stirring fallen stray of long honey blonde locks from his mouth. “God...”

 

His precum-covered thighs quivered as they allowed the intrusion to go deeper inside him, leaning his head back slightly as he arched. Pressing the side of his sweat glistening face against Reita’s, he whispered nearly inaudibly, voice trembling and thick with lust filled desperation, “Move.”

 

The blonde professor's hands gripped Uruha's hot hips as he pulled out, giving them a mighty yank as he thrust back in. The squeezed wrestled a deep, husky groan from him. How could he possibly move when Uruha was so tight around him? The friction from the narrow fit was incredible. He stayed slow for a bit, panting against Uruha's shoulder, before he braced himself as best he could and began driving quickly and harshly, somehow moving almost completely out and in and striking Uruha so that his whole body clamped down so wonderfully.

 

Reita kissed and bit at the corner of his student's mouth, staring into his eyes hotly as he plowed the slender beautiful body, drinking up every bit of this lovemaking. His whole being was singing with the burning pleasure, the sensation of being held so tightly, Uruha's taste and scent.

 

The younger male’s frame was forced into a painful looking angle and he struggled to keep himself still, it was difficult as his body was completely consumed by what was happening, unaware at how his limbs shook from every jarring shock of pleasure pain slammed into his bruised ass from Reita’s cock.

 

And then one of his arms suddenly gave away, making the front of his body drop against a pillow and arching his body more than it had been before. And as insane as this sounded, he still wanted more of that harsh cock sliding inside and out of his  hot clenching hole, wanted it to destroy him with out of control orgasm and he could only moan out loud beneath Reita as the blonde continuously rammed into him.

 

“K-keep—! Hit-hitting—mmn…! Unh-..! Ah- sensei…!” Uruha cried as it got even better, digging his nails into the pillow as he panted, thinking how much he had dirtied his own thighs and the cover with his white sticky mess from his own painful rigid cock, and he was giving more and more of it.

 

Reita couldn't bite back a groan at hearing Uruha crying out like that, or at the new angle that somehow tightened his student even more. He slowed down and lowered himself, wrapping his arms around Uruha's waist and chest. He turned the younger man's head and kissed him deeply, staring into the chocolatey eyes as he slowed his pace to leisurely, enjoying the friction fully as he slid in his student's hot hips.

 

"Slow down," he murmured against the panting red mouth. "Feel me." He kissed his student's jaw, down his neck to his shoulders, and started sucking and nibbling on the tender skin. "Feel me inside you, on you, against you."

 

“Unh..sensei…” Uruha choked faintly, could hear his own rough breathing taking a steady but still fast pace as he focused on the deep voice, the droplets of sweat rolling down his hot skin and disappearing into the white materials underneath. But what took most of his attention was the strong blonde male above him, the feeling of every intimate detail of what he was doing to him and to his heart that was beating like a goddamn freight train.

 

The mouth and teeth leaving apparent trails on his skin made it prickle with the need of more of them, his toes curl and knees sink in the mattress, whimpering weakly as he closed his eyes. He slowly braced on his elbows, trembling as he did and he curled his arms around the pillow before he started pushing his juicy ass against Reita’s cock. A breath hitched in his throat and he bit his saliva covered lip, tilting his head back in pleasure. God, he wanted to cum already. God, please—

 

“Mm…sensei..” he croaked, cheeks burning with red lust. “Please..”

 

Uruha was too close. With a small grunt, Reita unwillingly pulled himself out of the younger man and lay flat on him, his lips lazily making their way across Uruha's wet shoulder, back to his neck, up behind his ear. His hands rubbed along Uruha's chest and stomach, gently caressing him.

 

"Deep breaths," he murmured. "Relax for me."

 

The honey blonde swallowed tightly and travelled one hand down to join Reita’s, a bit disappointed as he hated the loss of the other’s cock and he had to press his thighs together as to ease the pain and quiver, somehow feeling embarrassed at his eagerness to climax (for the second time) quickly just now.

 

“Mm…” He chewed on his lip as he felt his cheeks burning, blinking the lust filled tears away from his eyes and turning his head a bit. “Want… _kiss_ …lips…”

 

Reita gladly granted the kiss, deep and commanding, his lips pressing hard on Uruha's swollen mouth. He traced his fingers slowly on Uruha's lower abdomen as he continued their kiss, drawing circles lower and lower.

 

"Don't want you to cum before I do," he murmured when they parted for a breath of air.  "I want you to cum so I can see your sweet face when I pump you full."

 

Uruha stared up into those smoky eyes, and he couldn’t stop himself from lifting one hand to reach out for the blonde’s cheek and caressing it gently with his touch. He then ran the same hand through Reita’s sweat soaked locks, holding him in place he pressed their lips in another kiss, soft and deep.

 

“Okay.” The honey blonde nodded a bit after he pulled away, red dusting over the crests of his cheekbones as he averted his eyes and raked his slim fingers through the soft damp hair.

 

Reita kissed Uruha's ear before, judging Uruha had calmed enough, lifting his hips slightly and pushing back in. He groaned against Uruha's hair, massaged by the velvety passage, before he took another kiss. "You feel so good." He held one of Uruha's hands against the bed, his fingers twined through his student's, and slowly began thrusting. "Look at me."

 

Every muscle in Uruha’s face was inflicted with the pleasure pain as he panted softly, looking back up at Reita with newly formed tears as his sore walls granted more and more access for the other’s cock, parting his mouth to let a moan escape without breaking his eye contact with the blonde a bit.

 

“Sensei…” He could barely form that out as another throaty sound rolled up from his throat, and he tightened his fingers with Reita’s.

 

Hearing that soft, almost pleading call, Reita kissed Uruha again, still staring deep into his eyes. He felt himself brush something, felt Uruha quiver, so he pushed against it and ground instead to massage it lightly.

 

"You're so beautiful," he told Uruha between kisses. "Beautiful, tight, hot." He pushed his tongue into the red mouth, caressing his student. He squeezed the hand he held in response to Uruha tightening his grip. "Perfect."

 

“Oh, God,” Uruha gasped hard against Reita’s mouth. He’d heard those exact compliments more than he could count, but this time it was different, they _felt_ different, with how every message fired through his mind, the other’s naked hips worked behind his creamy thighs, and the way the blonde devoured his lips all the while holding his gaze. It made his hammering heart squeeze in a wonderful way and he clenched tightly around Reita as a response.

 

“Sensei feels, g-good,” he slurred a bit with a huskier voice, a smile etching its way onto his plump bruised lips, loving the feeling of Reita filling him with a measured pace.

 

Reita smiled widely to see that blissful flushed expression on Uruha's face. He felt like his words had finally been understood and felt. He kissed Uruha deeply, stopping his movements for just a moment to pour everything he had into that kiss, into the gaze he held Uruha's eyes with, and really communicate that this was more than lust and desire, it was affection that had built up in him over the semester. Their tongues embraced, and he drank up the feeling of holding Uruha, and being held so tightly, while tasting him like this. Then, once things had softened, he began moving slowly again, pausing once he was out before pushing back in and enjoying every hot slick inch of Uruha's insides. He moaned a bit into the younger man's mouth as he felt the hips react, gripping him, making every reentrance so wonderfully tight and squeezing his thick cock as if to never let it go.

 

“H-ngh, mm-..unh…sensei…” Uruha’s lips quaked with emotions welling up inside him, a strangled sob wringing its way out as he arched his spine, catching Reita’s lips as he kept himself in that position and took every deep pound of the lovemaking. His breathing grew harder as his eyes were getting heavy with the tears, but he still kept his gaze locked tight on Reita’s as if his life depended on it, willing not to ever try to turn away from him and wanting to see pleasure shattter the other as well.

 

Reita pulled away and flipped Uruha onto his back, making it easier for the younger man to rest. He leaned forward, lightly pressing their lips together, as he held Uruha's thighs behind the knees and pressed them up. He was able to enter his student with no difficulty this time, and he started slow, but began picking up speed bit by bit, slamming harder into his partner's pleasure spot with each thrust. At length he was going full-speed and strength, staring into Uruha's eyes, as his stomach began to knot painfully.

 

"Scream my name," he told Uruha gruffly, feeling himself dripping with sweat. He hooked Uruha's knees over the crooks of his elbows and leaned down, kissing him forcefully. "Cum with my name on your tongue."

 

 _Oh, h-holy…hell._ Uruha clenched his teeth hard, his pulse maddening as he let out a long loud scream against Reita’s mouth, lifting both hands to grip as tight as his strength could around the powerful arms as the older male continued fucking his ass with short and quick, jabbing strokes that pushed him over almost to the edge—almost—

 

“Fuck!” He shocked himself by wrapping one hand tightly around his own bouncing and overly leaking length that had been begging for his attention for so long. The pain in the slippery organ made him shiver violently beneath Reita as he threw his head back against whatever was underneath it. “Sensei- hngg-mm… _mm_..! Ung-Rei-ii-sensei—ah!” A cry of surprise took over his voice between his hard breaths, jaw falling open as he stared wide-eyed at Reita. 

 

The pleading whimper, seeing Uruha staring at him like that, feeling how he tried to hold out, pushed Reita over the edge. He thrust frantically, groaning, and the tightness in his stomach slipped. He roared as he came almost violently, slamming himself deep into Uruha and straining further against him, staring down into those chocolatey eyes as his hips jerked and everything poured out of him. He still stared at his student, not wanting to look away, feeling himself bonding even more to this younger man as his body melted to give everything it possibly could, as deep as it could.

 

Uruha’s thumb had slid over the head of his cock, the instant the pleasured roar rumbled from Reita and gave a loud cry as he felt himself spurting hot semen over his own shaking hand and quivering stomach and against the blonde’s abs. He was coming undone for a few moments until his head fell backwards, moaning hard breathlessly as his heavy lidded, hazy eyes struggled to keep themselves up.

 

God, he was _beautiful_. Reita felt breathless as he watched Uruha climax again, watched his face contort and his body flex and squeeze and felt that orgasm as he was still deep inside. When Uruha fell back, panting hard, hazily staring up at him, Reita couldn't resist. He leaned down and kissed his student deeply, one of his hands taking Uruha's and twining their fingers. His kiss was loving, but far from innocent. It was tinged with what he had just experienced and given to his student. But he had to do it, and he loved giving it. It was the final bit of lovemaking, sealing it all and giving Uruha one last gesture to top everything off.

 

Uruha accepted the love-filled seal with a content hum, moving his weakened arm to wrap loosely around Reita’s neck and holding him close above him until he had to tear his lips away for a few deep breaths and kiss the blonde lazily all over again, not feeling enough with his taste.

 

“You were amazing,” Uruha whispered, heartbeat slowing down, and he ran his fingers through the bleached locks gently. “Un-fucking-believably amazing.”

 

Reita smiled to see the satisfaction and adoration in his student's face. He kissed Uruha again and told him, "So were you." With one hand he stroked Uruha's cheek, staring into those eyes and drinking up every little bit of detail about being in the afterglow, still snugly fit into his hips with that body wrapped around him, with the one he'd just made love to touching him like this.

 

Uruha blushed and had to clear his throat a few times so he could reply. “I-I had to cum twice to make you cum once…” He gave a tiny pout as he bit the puckered bottom lip, closing his eyes as he nuzzled his cheek against Reita’s palm. He looked back up at the older male. “Sensei, can I stay for the night?”

 

Reita chuckled and said, "Of course you can. I don't want to let you go yet. I probably." He didn't want to. But slowly, he pulled out of Uruha's hot depths, which were still holding him tightly. He moaned when he came free, feeling cold, but he pulled off his condom, which was dripping with how much he had released, and threw it into the nearby wastebasket before he settled down next to Uruha and pulled him close. He ran one hand across the younger man's chest and down his side, still appreciating every dip and curve.

 

"Thank you," he told Uruha, his hand resting on the student's hip. "For giving me a chance."

 

“Mm, you were working so hard anyway.” Uruha gave a cheeky smile, snuggling closer against Reita for more of his warm skin. “You deserve more than enough to have… me.” He dropped his delicate hand to hold the other’s, kissing him on the lips once and making himself comfortable on the bed.

 

Reita smiled and kissed back, pulled him closer. "Do I get another date?"

 

"You get more than one, sensei." Uruha hid a smile. "And it's gonna be more than just a date and a movie."

 

***

 

"There you are! Where were you? Did you stay with him overnight? Did you..." Ruki sniffed Uruha and gasped. "You did! You fucked him didn't you?" A wide grin stretched his mouth and he grabbed Uruha's arm. "Didn't you~"

 

Uruha chewed on his lip hard as he stared at Ruki, warmth spreading all over his face, and he pulled his arm away in embarrassment. He should've prepared himself for this kind of reaction, especially from the smaller guy and his smart mouth.

 

"He doesn't need to answer, Ru. It's all there and obvious." Aoi let out a short laugh when Uruha glared at him. "How was he, huh? We wanna know~"

 

"None of your business," Uruha mumbled as he brought himself away to the closet and took out some clothes to change into, though he just ended up burying his red face in them once he had them in his arms.

 

"Well he's really hot so there was really no way to avoid that conclusion. Come on, talk to us. We want to know. Did he seduce you? Or did you start it?" Ruki's voice was whining playfully. "Did he put his arm around you at the movie? And kiss you in the car?"

 

"...He-he did," Uruha admitted with a whisper, his already-hot face burning even hotter once events from last night replayed in his mind. "But I was the...one w-who kissed him...first..the car- _aaaghhh_ get out!" He suddenly screamed and threw some of his clothes at Ruki. Aoi dodged away as fast as he could from the bombardment. "The both of you!"

 

"You were the one that kissed him? That's my boy!" Ruki laughed, unperturbed by the clothes flung in his face. His eyes were sparkling. "It must have been good, you are glowing. Tell us what his body is like! Is he muscular? Toned? Just thin? And how big was he? From the way you're walking I'm guessing... like this?" He held his hands a decent amount apart, still grinning widely. "Nice and big~"

 

"Fuck you. Just, fuck you," Uruha hissed and dropped the clothes in his arms, and he, although limping slightly, dashed towards Aoi and Ruki and pushed them towards the door, grumbling. "H-he was...and that's all you guys can know! I'm not telling more than that!" He slammed the door shut once his friends were outside, locking it immediately to prevent them from getting back in.

 

"Hey Uru, come on. We're just interested. You seem really happy." Ruki leaned against the door, his voice changing to soft and gentle. "We haven't seen you looking like this in forever. We're just curious is all. Was he good to you? He didn't hurt you did he?" Ruki looked up to Aoi for help as  he asked the concerned questions.

 

"He was," Uruha murmured, and found it was easier to speak when they weren't in his sight.

 

"And?" Aoi prompted, voice soft as he waited patiently for his friend's reply.

 

"He didn't hurt me, sensei didn't hurt me." He could feel a gentle and shy smile tugging at his lips, although his friends outside couldn't see it. "We're gonna have another date, _and another...and another._.." 

 

Aoi looked to Ruki, smiling in satisfaction and mouthing 'he's even chanting' before he chuckled, "Good to know then."

 

"So what was it like?" Ruki tried. "He's not like anyone you've been with before."

 

"It was amazing alright?" Uruha picked up a dry brush and looked at the empty canvas in the middle of the room. "He really is, sensei had been nothing but nice to me...all of his gestures and I think…" He let his hand hover over a few bottles of paints, humming to himself softly as he tried to select the colors. "I think I'm..." He couldn't finish the sentence with words, but he was going to finish it, through the strokes of brush against the white surface, painting it with his fresh feelings. He was sure going to pour all into it, just as he'd given hours before to no other than—

 

"Sensei."

 

"He's got it bad," Ruki muttered, taking some pins out of his pocket and picking the lock. He opened the door and went in, sitting beside Uruha and watching him paint for awhile in silence. Then, unable to help himself, he asked, "So how big was he? I have to know. Aoi wants me to tell him."

 

"What—" Uruha jerked in surprise at the voice, accidentally dropping the brush he had been holding. Aoi grabbed Ruki by the arm, chuckling as he dragged the small guy to his feet and back out of the room.

 

"Nope, we're done here. Let's leave the kid alone."

 

"Come on! Just how thick he is!" Ruki called as Aoi dragged him out the door. "Uruuuuuu~"

 

Uruha shook his head, but he couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his friend. He turned back to the canvas, smile still on his lips, and continued painting as he waited to hear back from the one he was thinking so much about. He was glad, despite everything, he'd done it. And he would thank his friends for pushing him to do it. But for now, he just wanted to revel in the quiet and remember it all for himself until he could see Suzuki sensei - Reita - again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miya: Just kill me already. :')

**Author's Note:**

> Author Miya: Because we're a fucking tease, smut will appear later <3 see you in the next part! <3


End file.
